This Land is Peaceful
by Ahn'kor Kheel
Summary: "I am Revery Rouge. I am a Hunter and I have escaped the Dream. If only the others could have joined me in this peaceful land. If only I was a better Hunter."
1. Chapter 1

The pale moon hangs in the air, ominous and ever watchful as I tread past the cast iron gates of the meadow, the small burning workshop behind me glowed and cracked. The soft crunch of the white lilies can be heard in the silence as I faced the old master of this lonely hunter's dream. Immediately I was on guard as he spoke. "Welcome back hunter." He spoke as one would treat a child or a student. "You've done well. The night is near its end and now, I will show you mercy and you will di-"

"No." I cut him off and take a step back. My hand clasped my cane's worn handle. He gave me this look, a look of disappointment and something else as he chuckles. I think it was amusement.

"Dear oh dear, what was it? Was it the blood? Was it the hunt? What was it that changed your mind." His chuckle came to an end and he took on a far more grim expression as he slowly lifted himself from the seat. "If only you accepted my mercy, you would've been free and under the morni-"

"No! Then what about you?! I hear you cry in your sleep! I will-"

"Then Gherman joins the hunt tonight." With one swift stroke, his weapon assembles itself and he brandishes it against me. It was clear he didn't take kindly nor want to hear about what I had to say. Charging and burying the blunt end into my gut and sending me rolling back in a messy heap. Spitting blood and saliva forced up from my stomach as leaned on my cane and brought up the loch Shield to protect myself from the razor wind slashes from his scythe.

I struggle against the impacts and was forced to kneel. I gritted my teeth and stare back at him with steadfast eyes.

"What was it, keen hunter? You who have made it this far?" His expression was now one of grim determination and unbottled fury. "No matter, I will kill you and you should forget and wake up under the morning sun, free of this Hunter's dream." He brings up his scythe again, an aura of power emanates from in a wreath of howling wind and fluttering white petals.

I had one shot, I knew he was stronger and I knew the only way I had come this far was because I couldn't die out there. But in her it was a different story, you die in the dream and you stay dead to the dream. I take my stance, holstering my cane and shield. Bringing out the glowing moonlight great sword and the boom hammer.

"Oh, hoh? Putting all your strength in one final move? How brave."

I stoked the Hammer's furnace with my blood, letting it grow brighter and hungrier and putting as much of my faith in the moonlight great sword, growing to its full magnificent size. We stare at each other for the agonising moments before we charged. Nothing more than mists until they clashed and the two hunters returned to their original forms as they passed each other. For a moment I stood still as I heard Gherman groan. Turning to face the old hunter clutching a wound on his chest.

I smiled.

I couldn't feel my arm and I could feel the cascade of blood rushing from my stomach. I fell as my legs refused to stand and everything became numb and blurry, the soft leaves and the flowers cushioning my fall. Feeling the hardened leather boot upon my chest, my only remaining arm grabbed it, tried to push it away, weak and broken. I struggled and got so far if only I was just better.

"Dear Hunter, what is it that changed your mind? To deny my mercy?" Gherman's voice was as stern and steady.

"I- it- it's." I gurgle as the blood pooled in my mouth. Swallowing my own blood to speak a little bit more clearly. "It's be-because, I-I thi-think" I struggle, I was embarrassed to say it out loud. But a man in my head just kept shouting. 'Just do it!' he would repeat it again and again, this my last chance to tell him before I forget. I swallow again and speak as loud as I can. "I-I Love you. I-I Wa-want you to b-be free. T-to see the mor-morning sun."

His expressions soften and his eyes glint in surprise and confusion. "Thank you Dear hunter" His face became even softer and happy, I think. "But this is one burden I will not share." And everything went blank. Resigning myself to the inky black sea of unconsciousness with a smile on my face.

 ****

 ****** Farewell Good hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world. ******

I roused myself from my sleep, everything felt groggy and heavy. True to Gherman's words I awoke under the morning sun and to the last prayer of the kind doll. Immediately I start feeling out my lost arm, it was still there. Attached and still functional I sighed in relief before I picked myself up. Dusting off the dust and vines, checking over my equipment. My many pouches and pockets and belts filled with a many munitions, artifacts and trinkets I had kept throughout my stay in Yharnam.

Again I sighed in relief, knowing I had kept all the item I had on me. I looked around, I was surrounded by trees and orange leaves. Autumn. It was Autumn here that much I knew and I took my time to listen. Birds, they were singing and It the air did not stink of blood nor corpses nor other ghastly things. But my arms still slumped down, head hanging with just a tinge of guilt.

"Thank you, Gherman. If only you and the others could have joined me here." I said as I brought out my cane and I walked along a beaten dirt path. "If only so that I may have a companion."

The walk through the path was empty, the birds did not stop their singing and so far no beast nor madman came at me. Nothing seeking to end my life or steal my memories. I cringe at that as I remember the many times when this Tentacled man-beasts had ambushed me, taking away my insight and my memories. Those were not pleasant days when I forgot whom I was until Alfred saved me.

'Revery Rouge is your name huntress or don't thou not remember?' He said to me back then but that name felt superficial to me and it still does.

So many memories made and so many lost. I reminisced my time with others, as I walked until the sun fell below the horizon, as I did not like being alone. God no, especially not in Yharnam. I kept walking and walking but did not tire. It was getting dark and I find a comfy looking branch on a big oak looking tree. This was fine, there were worse spots I've fallen asleep in. I gathered some wood to make a fire.

I did not care for tinder when I had my blood. A tiny portion of Maria's blood flowed through me, channeled by the doll. Bringing out the blades of mercy and cutting my palm, letting the blood drop onto the wood. At first, nothing and then a small and steady rise of smoke became apparent. "Such mundane uses for blood." I chuckle to myself feeling ever so lonely here. The fist tongue of fire appeared through the pile of wood.

I settled at the base of the big tree. Watching the Flame burn and grow, it was relaxing as I had a hard time to trying to stay asleep. Soon my ears pick up a screech. Immediately rose into a crouch cane at the ready. "Shit, Who's there!" I shout my, ears twitching as I hear the same panicked screech. 'That's no beast! That's a child's scream!' Rising to my full height and my head switching to and fro as the scream echoed out again.

Blood pumped through my veins with vigour and battle lust. Dashing through the forest towards the source. I could see a shack, rundown and old with beasts covering it. I roar and with a flick of my arm, the cane became a whip, cutting into the beastly hides and leaving red marks. Almost all of them turn their attention to me and away from the girls. Through the pack of black fur I could see their frightened faces as the older blonde used her body to shelter the black haired one on the cart.

These beasts were exceptionally fast but I was faster, weaving in and out of their claws in a trail of mist and smoke.

Impaling one through the head and one through the gut and to whipping entire rows of the beast. "Run!" I yell at the two but the still seemed paralysed with fear. "Run I tell ye!" I said louder with worry. I knew I can handle these pack of strange beasts but it was only a matter of time till they turned their attention to them! Images flashed through my head, the time when I had failed to save the two young girls.

I became enraged at that memory, it still haunted me to no end. "Not here foul beast!" My other arm reached for the blunderbuss and I shoved it into the throat of one. Splattering the brains of the last in the pack. But their corpses didn't stay, examining their fading bodies that yielded no blood but still small portions of the wispy black essence floated to me and like blood, it stayed in me but nothing bad has happened so far. My attention shifts when the bodies disappear completely turning to the girls, rushing to their side and kneeling down.

"Are you two hurt?" I said as I inspected them for injuries. Just scratches and bruises thankfully.

"N-no" The older one replies. I was relieved to see they were okay. "Thank you, miss hunter, for saving us."

My heart melted at the little one's smile. "But where are your parents? What are children like you doing out here in the woods?" It was out of concern and they fidgeted for a little bit. It was long before the one in the red hood spoke again.

"Big sister is looking for mommy." At that I grew even more concerned, this was far too similar to the time when I told the girl in Yharnam that I would find her mother and I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. I looked up from the ground as the girl spoke up again. "Miss hunter? Why are you crying? Did we do something wrong?" I reeled back at the question and roughly wipe my eyes with my sleeve, surprised the memory could bring tears to my eyes. I looked at those big impressionable silver eyes.

"No, no you didn't." I offered them my gloved hands and the blonde girl picks up her sister. "Let me take you home and I'll stay with you until your safe and sound." The blonde one takes my hand while she carries her sister. And we start walking.

"Miss hunter. What's your name?" They both ask curiously. "Umm. Yeah, What's your name?"

"My name is Revery Rouge," I replied with a smile, hopefully putting them at ease, as I stayed with them. Determined not to see them die to beasts of the forest. "And I'll be here for you till you get home," I reassured them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed and the sky had darkened to pitch black, the children had grown tired and weary unable to see very far but for me, it was no bother. The howling of the wind blowing across our backs, my thick coat keeping the cold out but the children was shivering in their garbs. Stopping for a moment, I started to strip off my scarf and my coat. The blonde one looks at me as I throw my coat over her shoulders, still clutching her sister who had already fallen asleep.

My assortment of belts, weapons and holsters laying on the dusty path. "Take this, it'll keep you warm," I said as I wrapped my black scarf around her neck. Standing up and picking her up with one arm and slinging the rest of my equipment over my right shoulder. The eldest yelped in surprise and the other stirred lightly in her sleep as I picked them up.

"Just close your eyes, I'll take you home." Reassuring them once again and trying to sooth my own worried mind. "I promise, I promise I'll get you home safely."

Once I had fastened everything down I started a slow jog, the dim moonlight casting wicked shadows of tree branches. My grip tightening slightly around the girls in my arm, the edges of my body leaving a ghostly trail of white smoke. Moving faster like a white phantom in the woods.

...

Yang yawned and wriggled carefully so Ruby would not wake up from her sleep. Yang cursed and cursed herself about her stupidity, guilty because she had nearly gotten herself and Ruby killed, and anger at how blinded she became in pursuit of her mother. Yang closed and opened her eyes, tears making her eyes blur and the wind raced across her blonde hair.

"I'm... sorry, Ruby."

Stroking Ruby's black hair and rest her chin on her sibling's head. She closed her eyes and resisted for a moment. Resisting the urge to close her eyes and sleep within her leather blanket, She felt safe within the hunter's arms, rocking steadily up and down in her. It was like a cradle left in the wind but was oddly soothing, it was long before Yang joined her sister in the sweet blackness of slumber.

...

It had been an hour or so for me, of continuous running underneath the twisting shadows and arching branches. Thankfully there were no witches nor maddened men but there were still beasts in this forest. Vigilance was key to surviving here, I learned that early on in Yharnam, recounting the numerous times I had been slain.

I had kept careful watch of the children wrapped up in my coat, they had fallen asleep and were left all the more vulnerable. 'Oh, how they looked so del-' No! I was mortified and I became terrified. 'Their Blood seems to call to me, so pure and strong. Strong powerful blood. Especially the young one.'

I bite my tongue, banishing the thoughts and banishing the bloodthirsty beast deeper into the back of my mind. 'No! I will have none of that! I must find their home! They are not safe with me.' Determined, I forced my body to go faster, feeling my heart beat rise and my blood rush. Faster! Faster and faster into the night!

I felt the wind howl and whisper, the edges of my vision blurred and stretched. 'Faster, Faster!' Speed was my friend, it was what allowed me to scamper in the streets, upon the rooftops and it was what allowed me to avoid beastly fangs and weapons. Speed was everything to a Hunter, it was what often decided duels and struggles in Yharnam.

And most of all, it was exhilarating. It was like watching time slow to a crawl like those from the movies I adored so much! Brushing through the branches and the leaves in a phantom trail of white smoke. Breaking free of the forest and into a clearing that seemed to glow with the light of the moon.

Slowing down in a short slide upon the dirt, I looked up. The stars were not where they were supposed to be. No, Not even the moon was how it was back in Yharnam and I stare at it. Its beauty still apparent in its shattered form, it mesmerised me. It terrified me to know that there may be something capable of doing that. To shatter the ever watchful moon.

"Where am I? Where did you send me Gherman?"

...

Qrow squinted his eyes in the low light, tracking down whoever he was tracking down. Walking out into the open and announcing his presence by clearing his through. Immediately the hunter turns and brandishes a cane in a reverse grip, paranoid and seems to be protecting something in her arms. 'Heh, all dressed up and old looking stuff there.'

"Say. You looking rather strange for a hunter. Where'd you even get those weapons? No one uses wood anymore and those gun look like antiques."

Nothing, the stranger said nothing. She just glared at Qrow with her red eyes.

"Oooohhh. I get it. Strong and silent type." Waving his hands up before unceremoniously dropping them to his side. Knowing his casual demeanor would earn more of the hunters attention. "Dressed like some Brown Striker looking bat faunas. But you haven't to have known whose responsible for the mini forest fire. Those tend to attract many things. Oh and two little girls too. Found their cart nearby."

That got the hunter's attention and even got her to speak. "I-I'm sorry about that." She sounded young and anxious. "So what of it? Are you here to rescue them?" Then she looked she wave her cane around. "And where am I? Why has the moon shattered? What is the year?"

"Uuuuhhh, yeah. They're my nieces, One blonde, and one little cookie monster." Uncorking his favourite flask filled with the most important liquid since liquid dust and taking a large swig from it. "And you're in Vale, near the village of Patch... And its XX42"

"How do I know you're telling the truth. This is just too much of a coincidence for you to just app-"

"And the same can be said for you. Why don't you wake them up and ask? I am pretty sure they'll recognise their handsome uncle." The hunter relaxed and lowered her weapon, ruffling the small bundle in her arms until they started to move. A pair of heads peeked out from the leather at the gesture of the hunter.

"Uncle Qrow!" They both half shouted and half yawned together.

...

I couldn't help but smile as she tiredly got off my arm and ran towards their uncle. I let them have their moment, watching from a distance with Ruby hugging her uncle's leg and already telling what happened. Innocently exaggerating certain motions with childish gestures with a whoosh and a jab and a whish.

I turn around and start walking to the other side of the clearing. My job here is done, they won't need me to bother them anymore. 'Just another lonely walk under the moon again.' I sigh as I whipped my coat over my back. Then I heard a voice call out. "Where are you going?" I stop and turn and look at the Blonde little kid. She had a burning aura of determination about her. I answer quietly.

"I don't know." Repeating under my breath "I don't know." Resuming my walk to the other side until I felt a small weight wrap around my leg. It was the one in red, burying her face in my dirty trousers for a moment before she looked up with those big eyes.

"Will you stay with us then?" Her little voice was cute, I try to reply back again, trying to come up with a reason I should go but I just seemed to falter underneath the cuteness. "Please?"

"I… I…"

"You know kid, I think you'd be better off staying with us for a bit." The drunken uncle interrupts, proposing the same offer his little niece has made. "Besides, if you don't know where to go might as well hang about till you get your bearings right?" I collapse under the pressure and accept their offer.

"I think… I'll take your offer." Prying little red riding hood from my leg. "I'll come with you." The little bundle seems to be bouncing with joy before slowing down due to fatigue. I take her small hand and I walk with them. With their Uncle in the lead, little red on my back

...

Taiyang had grown worried, his daughters had disappeared without a trace and they haven't returned home. He had begun his search when had returned home, finding no trace, no responses when he had called for them. Not even the excited high speed greeting and yelling from Ruby when he had come home, instead he was met with silence. He searched and search the home, the rooms and the surrounding tracts of land.

No signs of them, soon Taiyang panicked and he rushed out of the humble home and left the door open. He rushed through the empty streets, knocking door to door and asking the inhabitant. 'No.' was the answer he. Hours passed by and Tailing grew increasingly desperate. Then his scroll started to ring, it was Qrow. He answered it and immediately started to bombard his Brother-in-law with a series of questions and pleads.

Tai, Tai calms down.

What'doyoumeancalmdownmydaughte-

They're safe, found them in the woods with another hunter.

Tai collapsed onto an empty park bench and rubbed his red eyes, he was so relieved. So glad they were safe. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Come home already, I'm just having a nice chat with their rescuer. The kids are upstair asleep in their room.

Alright, I am coming home now. Tell him I-

Her.

Tell her she has my thanks.

No problems. Closing his scroll and making his way home.

...

"Done, I've called their dad. Now what do you mean you don't know what aura is?" He leans forward and I could smell the alcohol from his breath. "You telling me you haven't been using it to fight Grimm?" He jerks his head back suddenly, laughing as he lifts his boots onto the table. "That's rich kid. If you didn't have it you'd be dead and you wouldn't be able to use that fancy mist form semblance of yours. Now you going to tell you don't know what dust is."

"..." I remained silent for moment keeping my back straight as a board. "Uhhh..." Titling my head in confusion. Raking my head for any sort of information or memory that could help me now. Inside I curse at times those freaking Brainsuckers did to me and the numerous times I felt my head explodes with a surge of Maddening Eldritch knowledge. "Yes?" Replying blankly and Qrow looks at me with a raised eyebrow and takes a swig before slamming it down on the table.

"Wow, You've got to be kidding. That's a first." Sliding his flask across the table for me to catch. "Then you've got a lot of explanation to do kid, so drink up." I stare at it and sniff the contents. It wasn't very attractive but I don't think blood would be an easy source to come by in this town. Sliding it back to across the table for the owner to catch.

"No thanks."

"Alright, all mine then."  
 **  
Author's note:**

This SI is based on my first run through with Bloodborne, so her memories (Or what survives of it) will be influenced by that. So that include run ins with Brainsuckers. They are enemies that steal insight and in this iteration, they also steal memories. So I will not be able to 100% recall anything. So as to give me a challenge of being unable to use my outside knowledge of things that happened in RWBY.

Also currently without Aura I am comparable to a somewhat underpowered First year student.

Sorry for the long wait, things conspired to prevent me from having any free time to add the final touches. 


End file.
